Avengers Ficlets
by exorcistor
Summary: A collection of mini-fics and prompts for the Avengers fandom. No particular order or pairings.
1. Euphoria

Word count: 57

Genre: Humor

Rating: worksafe

Note: Inspired by my friend Charlie singing Euphoria in his Tony Stark cosplay :D

* * *

"Dummy, stand by with the camera. Jarvis, play track one thousand two hundred and twelve."

"Sir, may I remind you that track 1212 is—"

"_Jarvis._"

"I am merely pointing our, sir, that if you wish to serenade Captain Rogers, perhaps you should pick a song of a less… contemporary style."

"Just play it."

"Very well sir."


	2. Jealousy

Word count: 157

Genre: Angst

Rating: worksafe

Prompt: Loki/Tony, jealousy

* * *

They weren't that dissimilar - both having grown up with a father who expected more of them; always straining themselves to become what he wanted them to be, turning bitter when it was never enough - and yet, Tony Stark attracted people to his side like it was no feat at all. Loki did not know how to be that effortlessly likeable.

Truth be told, he wasn't certain he wanted to. Having people who cared about him only meant you'd end up losing them in the end. Like he's lost his brother. His friends. His home.

And yet, in the end, he thought that perhaps, if things has been different, he might have been able to gain a place in the motley family Tony Stark had created out of the group they called the Avengers. He did_ not_ yearn for it. He wouldn't allow himself. But the "if", once thought, would not be silenced within his mind.


	3. Budapest

Word count: 109

Genre: Angst

Rating: worksafe

Prompt: Hawkeye, Budapest

* * *

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," he says, images of carnage, dust and thick fogs of despair, through which he can see Natasha's torn up body draped across the ruins of their hideout blurring his vision, obscuring the threat from a strange race from the other side of space. He blinks, banishing the memory from his mind's eye, and of course, of course Nat would chose to not remember that, of course she's forgotten how close a call it'd been. Clint hasn't, and now he swears to himself that no matter what, no matter how far he'll have to push himself, he won't let this become like Budapest.


	4. The Hawkeye Initiative

Word count: 130

Genre: humour

Rating: worksafe

Prompt: BlackHawk (Clint/Natasha) body swap AU (or, Rob's contribution to the Hawkeye Intitative XD)

* * *

"Natasha, it's not going to work. It's just not physically possible. It's way too tight! Even if you _did _get it to fit—"

"What am I supposed to do then? Just leave half of it out?"

"Can't you find another way?"

"…would you believe me if I told you there really aren't any other ways to fit it all into—"

"Do you really need it all?"

"Do you need _all your arrows?_"

"…point. We'll make sure you have your entire _arsenal _with you. But Nat, there is no way either of us are gonna live down you wearing your suit while in my body, you realise that, right?"

"I don't know, I think they might appreciate it more than you realise."

"…that's exactly what I am afraid of."


	5. Wrong Turn

Word count: 400

Genre: humour

Rating: worksafe

Prompt: What about Cas in the Avengers universe? XD

* * *

"…I believe I may have taken a… wrong turn."

The… man-creature-thing looked around the room, blue eyes floating from one man to the next, pausing to regard each one of the Avengers before moving on to the next. The weapons which the entire group had drawn upon his unexpected arrival amongst them and now pointed right as his face didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

Finally, Tony spoke up.

"Clearly. I mean, I don't know exactly what kind of identity crisis it is you're trying to communicate, but let me tell you; unless it's something along the lines of 'socially inept creeper', you're not doing a very good job of it."

This earned him looks which conveyed various degrees of disapproval and disbelief from the other Avengers. And a confused head tilt from the "socially inept stalker", who then proceeded to look down at himself, as if contemplating his appearance.

"This is a vessel," the creature said.

Commander Fury's eye narrowed. "Care to elaborate on that?"

The man-creature-thing turned to face him. "It contains my true form in order to allow regular humans to communicate with me."

"And what, if I may ask, would your 'true form' be?" asked Natasha from behind her two guns.

The man-creature-thing glanced at her. "I'm an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel."

In the silence that followed, Steve lowered his shield, only slightly, only to raise it again as Tony cast him a glance from across the room, warning him not to let his guard down.

"Why should we trust you?" Bruce asked. "There are no recorded evidence in history of the existence of angels, just because you say you are one—"

"I assure you that I am not lying."

"Well that's reassuring!" Tony exclaimed. "No need to worry then!"

The man-creature-thing(-angel?) frowned. "That was sarcasm."

"…what gave me away?"

The man-creature-thing(-angel? Castiel?) raised his hand. Even the air seemed to shift as everyone around him tightened their hold on their guns all at once.

"I apologise for the inconvenience. I truly did only take a wrong turn. I will be on my way."

"Now wait just a second—" Fury begun, but with a fluttering sound and a shift of focus, the spot which had previously been occupied by the trench-coated not-man was empty.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What did I tell you? Completely socially inept. Didn't even say goodbye properly!"


End file.
